game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Behemoth/Reveal Trailer
This is the transcript for the Behemoth reveal trailer. Transcript A shot of a church burning. Cuts to the the 5-7 Development logo. Music starts (0:08)' A necklace with a cross at the end is seen strewn across the ground. It is covered from sight by what is presumed to be a mass of people walking past, and when they are gone it is cracked down the middle. ''(0:15) Shot showing a Victorian-era town from a nearby hill. Pans back revealing a cloaked figure looking down on it.'' ''(0:21) He is joined by more cloaked figures. He nods to them, and they turn and walk into the view of the camera, transitioning into the next shot.'' ''(0:27) Shot panning through the streets of the aforementioned village.'' ''(0:36) A group of figures are seen gathered around a fire in a town square. The shot pans forward, revealing a bible being burned in the fire.'' (0:43) '''Shot of a bridge being crossed by the cloaked men. Underneath the bridge is a cowering figure holding a book close to his chest, silently sobbing. ''(0:52)' Closeup of one of the figures. He suddenly stops and signals to the others. They look over the bridge and nod to one another. One of them draws a knife. ''(1:04) Closeup of the knife. The reflection shows one of the figures lowering his hood, revealing a masked face.'' ''(1:12) First person perspective of the man underneath the bridge. The figure with the knife advances as the others look on.'' '(1:20) Shot of a group of survivors hiding in a building. A scream is heard from afar. They look up in horror. ''(1:25) Shot of another survivor running from a building. He runs down a street but is struck by a thrown knife on the leg, falling over. He is quickly surrounded by cloaked figures.'' ''(1:34) Closeup of his face. He is young, barely twenty. His eyes are wide with horror. The man shakes his head, pleading to be spared.'' ''(1:41) First person perspective of the man. One of the cloaked figures kneels down and lowers his hood. His steel mask glistens in the pale moonlight. He shakes his head, mimicking the survivor, and raises his knife.'' ''(1:51) Shot from behind. A man of different dress to the survivors strolls forward and aims a revolver at the cloaked figure.'' ''(1:56) First person perspective of the survivor. A shot rings out and a bullet from behind strikes the cloaked figure in the back of his head. His corpse slumps to the ground.'' ''(2:02) Shot of the survivor getting up from the ground and scrambling away from the scene.'' ''(2:05) Closeup of the survivor as he briefly turns his head to the see his saviour fighting off the cloaked men.'' ''(2:12) The mysterious man finishes off the last of the cloaked figures and drops to his knees, severely wounded.'' ''(2:18) Shot from behind of the man. His silhouette is illuminated by a light ahead on the street.'' ''Mysterious Man: This town reeks of death'' ''(2:22)“The screen cuts to black and the word “Behemoth” slowly fades in.’’'' Category:Trailers Category:Hk 4sixteen